Seperated
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: High school Au – Frost Iron – Loki is the only thing that Tony would give up Tech and Design for, but what happens when he has to give up everything just to get him back? ((I suck at summaries, but reviews are appreciated!))
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tony often ignored the teachers in class, and managed to fluke all his subjects, but one class he listened in was Tech and Designs. He focused 100%, and everyone knew not to bug him in the class. He worked harder than all the other students put together and the results were amazing. Last year's Tech teacher used a wheel chair because his knee was stuffed beyond recognition. Tony had created a knee brace that plugged into the nervous system so he could control his knee again. It took a while for him to get used to, but now he runs marathons to raise money for limbless children.

Anyway, it was the last double on Thursday, Tech and Designs. Tony was bent over a welding station, fixing together a joint for his latest creation. Everyone else was chattering among themselves or trying to work the welding iron. The door creaked open and a few people looked over. Tony didn't. He was deeply involved in his work. But the people that did look quickly looked away. Tony felt a hand on his lower back and put down what he was working on and turned around, ready to 'firmly remind' whoever it was to leave him alone.

When he saw Loki standing there, shoulders hunched, hands shaking and tears streaming down his red, puffy face, he was shocked. Loki – for staters – never came into Tony's classes. It was more of an out-of-school relationship. And, even more importantly, he never _ever _cried. Not in front of people. Tony took off his welding helmet and chucked it aside, wrapping Loki in a giant hug, stroking the back of his head. He didn't say anything or ask any questions; if Loki wanted to talk, then he would. Loki put two small hands on Tony's hips and gently pulled him away, walking out and leading Tony. They kept walking in silence, ignoring all the looks and whispers, until they were at the school entrance.

"Do you want to leave?" Tony asked, and Loki nodded, almost submissively.

"Can we go to the park?"

The park was a little grassy space in the middle of a bunch of trees, a nature reserve. There were two swings, a small wooden bench only just big enough for two and a little water fountain. Not many people knew about. Tony and Loki shared their first kiss there. Tony nodded, frowning.

"Of course, babe." They walked, arm in arm, the twenty minutes to the park. By the time they got there, Loki had calmed a little. His green shirt had tears stains on it, but his face was clear. They sat on the wooden bench, Tony's arm protectively around Loki's shoulders. "What's up? This is… different," he leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek.

Loki leant into the kiss for a second, before pulling away and looking Tony in the eyes.

"Can I live with you for a while?" He asked, dead straight faced. They had talked about living together for a long time, but it had always been far away fantasies for the future. Of course, Tony had more than enough room in Stark Tower. After a second of shock and thought process, he nodded, vigorously.

"Yes! Yes, yes of course! Yes!" He almost yelled it. He pulled Loki into him so that Loki was leaning on his chest. "But… why?"

"I like Earth, Tony. And I like this school, and I like this park. I like America. I… I really, _really _like you." He said, intertwining his fingers with Tony's.

"I know, it's great isn't it. And, I like you, too. A lot," Tony said, nervously. He did, a _lot, _but he wasn't sure where this was going.

"But… Dad is… being unreasonable. He… he thinks it's time I get a 'proper education.' Not a Midgaurdian education. He wants to move me home, take me away from Earth. He wants to take me away from you." Loki's voice caught in his throat as he thought about it. He couldn't possibly live in Asgard after living here, on Earth, with Tony. He rub bed his face with his hands. Tony wriggled him around so they were facing and their legs resting against the others.

"Oh my Lord, of course. You are going to live me for as long as it takes for your Dad to get some fucking sense. Come on, do you wanna go now?" Tony asked, holding Loki's hands. Loki nodded.

They stood up and Tony pulled him against himself and kissed him, long and hard; as if that could keep him there, as if as long as they were together like that, he couldn't possibly leave.

But he underestimated Odin. He underestimated him so, so much. He had been listening, you see, and he had been watching his son ever since he broke the news to him, only now and hour ago. Loki was a fool to think he could hide from Odin.

So he took him away, infuriated that Loki had stubbornly disobeyed him. He took him away, right out from under Tony.

Tony fell forward a little, catching himself at the last minute. He looked around, expecting Loki to have pulled away, maybe because he was crying again. Maybe Tony's breath smelled. As he spun around and did not find him, he began to panic. Where was he? Where the heck was he?! His blood pumped and he spun around, choking back tears already. The panic flooding through him was overwhelming.

"Loki!" He called, desperately. "LOKI!" He stumbled back and sat on the wooden bench holding his face in his hands. He covered his face and screamed into his hands. "LOOOKKIII!" And his chest shook with sobs and his legs were shaking from the shock. Tears pooled in his hands, try as he might to keep them back. He smashed the bench, got up and kicked it. Odin had taken Loki, no other explanation. Right out from under him. And what's more, Odin had waited until they were passionately wrapped in each other. And then… bastard. Bastard. BASTARD!

Tony gripped at his hair, the unknown of what was to come chewing away at him. He cursed, at first under his breath, increasing in volume until he was bellowing it. And then he called out to Odin, cursing him and cursing his wife and cursing his goddamn door mat.

After half an hour of that, Tony was exhausted. He fell onto his knees. He couldn't tell how long he was there for.

Meanwhile, in Asgard…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Loki fell onto his knees, on the golden metal floor of his own room, his sleeping chambers. He put a hand to his lips, still gathering his senses as to what had happened. He looked up; Odin was standing over him like a slave driver, his face twisted into an expression of fury and annoyance.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Loki. Why can't you be more like Thor?"

And with that, he left. He just walked off. He slammed the door and Loki knew it was locked. He knew his father, his bastard, son-of-a-bitch father would keep him in there for as long as needed. He smashed his fists into the ground, again and again until the sides of his hands were throbbing with pain. He yelled out, screamed and screamed. He called out Tony's name, he cursed at his father. He eventually got off the floor and curled up in his bed. He tried bits of magic, simple zippy-zappy things, but nothing worked. He had no powers, at all. There was no way he was getting out any time soon.

Loki fell asleep, into a restless, fidgeting sleep. He mumbled away, blabbering and sobbing. He mumbled Tony's name again and again. He didn't know how long he slept for, but when he woke, he was sweaty and flustered. Also, Thor was standing next to his door; he was in his armour and held Mjölnir by his side. He was going to fight.

"Brother, there has been several attacks in the village. Frostgiants. Father is already down there and he needs assistance."

Loki jumped up and ran over to the case where his armour was. He would have used magic to put it on, but not in front of Thor. Anyway, he couldn't… He opened the case and took out his vest first, already scheming ways to run off and go back to Midgard.

"Thou will be staying here." Thor deadpanned. No expressions, he didn't even look away. "Thou are not to attempt to leave your room. There are four guards surrounding your bedchambers, Loki. Please, for the love of Father, stay here." Thor looked away, not being able to bare the raw disappointment in Loki's eyes.

"Is… is everyone going… to the battle?" Loki stammered, sounding convincingly innocent and almost scared. "You are all…?"

"Yes, we need as many hands on thy job as possible. But thou has not been requested to come, but ordered to stay put. Do you hear me, brother?"

Loki nodded submissively and fell back onto his bed, his chest heavy and his throat bobbing, keeping back tears. Thor sighed and left, locking the door behind him. Loki snapped up, waited for Thor to walk off and went through the cupboard lining his room. Opening secret doors and panels, he gathered what he needed. Potions were his least favourite method of magic, but drastic times called for drastic measures. He first disguised himself, making sure the spell wouldn't last more than one and a half hours. He stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like and average Asgarding Castle guard. Perfect.

He got out a case of ingredients, things he had gathered himself; from dodgy traders in the black market, from his own findings in isolated forests and occasionally bits of pieces from Midgard.

He got out the four ingredients he needed. Oil, half a Fire Salamander, blood of the offspring of a Jabberwocky and a dragon –rare and hard to manage – and three stems of lavender to make the results subtle, less noticeable and quieter.

He mixed these in a make-shift cauldron and quickly placed the plastic bowl by his door, hid behind his bed and blocked his ears. The explosion was not really loud; it was more the extreme high-pitched ringing that set Loki at unease. He got up and walked out the blown apart door. The four guards were standing there, numb and shocked. Well, three. One lay dead… I say lay, but splattered against the wall isn't exactly lying.

"Did you not catch him? Quick now, he ran down the corridor!" Loki pointed down the corridor to his right. "I'll try and cut him off this way," Loki ran off, but the three didn't move. "If he gets out, we're all as dead as that guy! Get moving!" And they ran off where he had directed, mumbling and moaning.

Loki went first to his father's room. He wouldn't be able to suspend Loki's power without locking them physically in a box made of lead. If the box was opened, his power would return. He burst in and saw his mother doing her hair in the mirror. He was used to this, as he had fond memories of sitting on her lap while she braided her hair and told him stories of his famous father's heroic triumphs. But now was not the time to dwell on such memories, as he had a plan to carry out.

"Excuse me, your highness." He bowed a little. "Your son, Loki, he has gotten away. The general requested you see him in the main hall, as to discuss possibly where he could be headed. If we could get him back before King Odin and party return…" He trailed off and raised his eyebrows. He guestered out of the room and Frigga left in a hurry.

"Of course," she said as she passed him. When he didn't follow, she looked back at him, almost accusingly. "Will you not accompany me?"

"I apologize, but I am sure an able woman like you will be plenty able to find her way to the main hall. I do assume you know how the suspension of Loki's power works? I will be here to guard this prison, so if he attempts to regain his powers,"

He was cut off by his mother, whom was totally fooled and assured, "of course! Thank you, sir." Then she hurried off, still fixing her hair.

Loki let out a laugh. She was a good woman, but too easily fooled.

He searched through the shelves and cupboards and boxes and found nothing. He was a fair amount shorter than his usual shelf and found that quite a disadvantage. But it did give him and new perspective. Such box couldn't be smaller than a breadbox, and probably not much larger than an average Midgaurdian microwave. And the perfect space to fit a box like that, and keep it hidden…

Loki fell to his knees and pressed his face to the floor, looking underneath the bed. Sure enough, a wooden box, most definitely lined with lead, was secured underneath it. It fished it out and held it, looking over it. A simple metal lock and chain kept it closed. Odin must have assumed Loki did not know the rules of his magic, must have thought him stupid.

He slipped off the chain and ripped off the lid. In the box was a green kind of gas. Too thick to be mist and too thin to be smoke, wispy and running as if it were water and moving restlessly. It did not touch the lead; it recoiled from it, as if it were poison. Well, technically, it was. Loki felt the disguise bubbling a little, rippling along his face and hairline. His hair grew a little, but he didn't need the disguise anymore. He let it slip off, and he grew about a foot. He stuck his hand into the box and the green gas like substance seemed to grip onto his hand. His hand turned an icy blue, and shivers ran up his arm and down his spine. The green seeped into his blue hand and Loki threw the box away, turning to the mirror. For a minute, his eyes were red. Not bloodshot red… Frostgiant red. He shook it away and ignored it, zapping himself out the front of the castle. It was hectic. There was locomotion all across the front, a hundred guards keeping an eye out for him. He let out a harsh, sharp laugh and stepped away. Before his foot landed, he was standing in front of the gate to the rainbow bridge. Heimdall looked at Loki disappointedly.

"Heimdall, do not tell my father unless he asks. Now, send me to Midgard." He stood, ready to be shot down to Tony.

"Why," came Heimdall's deep, booming voice. "do you want to go to Earth? It is so small, Loki. You have all you need here."

"You couldn't imagine how empty it is here." He paused, bowing his head. "Love, here, is understated. If you match, than you belong together. That is all. But on Earth, in Midgard, it is totally different. You wouldn't understand."

"I have spent my whole life watching all nine worlds, Loki, including Asgard. I understand how it works. You underestimate me."

"I don't care!" Loki yelled, the veins in his neck swelling. "Send me to Midgard!"

Heimdall blinked slowly, inserted his sword and sent Loki to Earth, landing him at the park where he had last been.

Loki looked around, smiled, and cheered. He made a fire in a trash can nearby and pricked his finger, letting his blood drip into the fire. He chanted something and lured a bird to make a sacrifice out of.

Once all that was over, he was hidden. A greater disguise than any he had ever worn. Hidden from Odin and from Heimdall and from all of Asgard. He let out a sigh and headed off for Stark tower.


End file.
